


Out of Order ( Fnaf x Reader)

by Donaukinder



Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's, Fnaf x Reader - Fandom
Genre: Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Fnaf / reader, Foxy / Reader, Freddy Fazbear / Reader, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donaukinder/pseuds/Donaukinder
Summary: A very short fanfiction of you, reader, in the Fnaf Universe. During a beautiful afternoon you suddenly vanished... What have you done?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue it ... I don't really know !   
> It was first post on Quotev.   
> Hope you enjoy it ;) Fnaf had (and has) a big place in my heart.

'' Sweetheart? Wake up,''

Your mother were calling you and as always, her voice was soft and warm. Her enthusiastic tone of voice reminded you something. It was a very special day. You slowly rubbed your sleepy eyes still filled with tiredness but it wasn't important at all since this day was your day. You smelled a delicious smell of pancakes and walked towards the kitchen.

'' Happy Birthday (y/n) ! I've got something to tell you

You took a sit at the table and began to eat your pancakes with a lot of maple sirup. You always liked maple sirup with your mother's pancakes that melted in your mouth. You quietly listen to her, a little smirk on you face'' You know tha Daddy can't be there for your birthday because he is a soldier but he sent you a birthday card and I know a little kitten who really likes pizza ''

You were excited. You knew what your mother was talking about.

'' I like pizza, Mommy! ''

'' If I remember well this little kitten also likes Freddy Fanzbear's pizza''

You opened your eyes wide and put a big smile on your childish face. Freddy Fazbear and his friends were your heros! You really loved listen to the big brown bear's songs. You really loved to see Bonnie the Bunny playing guitar and Chica the Chicken telling you to eat your last piece of pizza. But your real hero was Foxy the Pirate Fox. He was tall, brave and funny. You always dreamed to be a member of his crew. You (n/y) and Foxy, the pirates of the seven seas!

'' Mommy, it will be the best birthday ever! ''

You answered, clapping in your tiny hands. Your mother smiled with tenderness and slowly wiped you mouth.

'' Do you want to bring some friends with you? ''

Your smirk fell down and you remained silent. You hadn't friends but one and this one was gone to Italia for two weeks. At school you were a bit rejected. Since you didn't answer; your mother understood and stroke your (color) hair.

'' Finish your pancakes and take a shower, we'll see Freddy and his friends'' 

You nodded and obeyed. Friends or not, it didn't matter, you were happy and excited.

Time flied. You looked through the window of your mother's car, tightening your little and warm hands on your thighs . Your eyes stared at the road while your mind imagined the beautiful day you were about to live. 

 

Freddy Fazbear's pizza's shape suddenly appeared in front of your childish eyes. Indeed, it will be a very special day. Your day. Your last day.


	2. Curiosity is a Sin

The sound of the heady and repetitive music, which came from the animatronics, made you smile. No sooner had you entered the pizzeria than your mother tightened your little hand with hers. She felt how much you were excited just by glancing at you. At this moment, everybody would have noticed it. Your (color) eyes were wide open and you were almost bouncing on your feet. You raised your kiddy face to your mother that was walking towards the pizzeria's counter so as to order your pizzas. As she started to queue up, you made a sulky face.

'' Mommy? The queue is very long. Can I go to see Freddy and his friends? '' You said, impatient. You really wanted to see the animatronics. After all it was your birthday and you didn't want to waste your time waiting in line for your pizza.

'' I don't know (y/n), '' Replied a voice that made you frown and cross your arms.

'' But you said it was my special day... Please, I want to see Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. Please Mommy!' You almost begged, trying to make your cutest puppy eyes.

'' Well, '' Your mother sighed and kneeled face to you with a little smile 'Alright, you can go to see the mascots but be careful. By the way, what kind of pizza do you want me to order? Is it (favorite kind of pizza)? '' She asked, kissing your forehead. You nodded and, as soon as she finished her sentence, you rushed towards your robotics heros.

You managed to make your way through the crowd of children as small and excited as you. They were looking at the animatronics almost with stars in their impish gazes. The big brown bear with a black bow and a black hat was holding a microphone. His jaw slowly moved in sync with the song that came out from him. Freddy. It was Freddy Fazbear himself. Next to him, a tall and purple rabbit with a red bow and a guitar was playing. At the same time, Bonnie -it was his name- shook his bunny ears. At last, Chica - a friendly chicken with teeth and with a bib which was saying ' Let's eat! '- was dancing, holding a pizza in one of his robotic and yellow wings. Everything could have been perfect but someone was missing. You blinked several times, wondering why your favorite hero wasn't there. Foxy the Pirate was not on stage with the others and you didn't know the reason.

'' Alright kids, clap your hands and sing with me! '' Said Freddy with his mechanic voice.  
You clapped your hands, laughing while your mother was reading his boook.

'' (y/n), Sweety, finish your pizza, '' She said with a smile, without raising her eyes from his book.

'' Oh my god Mommy! Look at! Chica is coming to us! '' You exclaimed, cheerful.

'' Eat your pizza! Everybody loves pizza! Chica loves pizza too! '' Said the animatronic, encouraging you to eat your last slice of pizza.

You smiled to Chica and you began to munch your pizza. Even if you weren't hungry anymore, you obeyed to the robot chicken. Your mother discreetly raised her eyes towards Chica before frowning. How could children love these 'animatronics'? According to her, they were totally creepy with their jerky movements and their almost human eyes. You were too busy looking at Chica's dance to noticed your Mommy's thrill. Then, you had an idea.

'' Chica? Do you know where is Foxy? I haven't seen him on stage. Is he sick? '' You asked, innocently. After all, the animatronic was a friend of the Pirate fox, she surely knew where he was!

Suddenly, Chica stopped dancing. The animatronic stared at you with her purple eyes, too human for being fake but you were too young to notice that. The chicken tilted her head to the side in a jerky gesture, as if she had a problem in her circuits. Chica remained silent for two long minutes before starting his song once again.

'' Eat your pizza! Finish your pizza ! '' She sang. The animatronic stopped and left you alone with your mom who was peering Chica.

You were a very curious child. The fact that you didn't really have friends and that you were a bit rejected made you become a very observer child. You had noticed that Pirate Cove's door wasn't closed but it had just some kind of 'do not cross the line' bands on it. Things became more and more stranger. It was too much to handle your curiosity.

'' Mommy? I'm going to the toilets'' You said, getting up from your seat and walking away from people.

The toilets were next to Pirate Cove. It was well hidden from people's view.

Suddenly, you heard the fire alarm' scream and everybody was evacuated. Everybody except you because you just had the time to hid in the toilets. You waited quietly until there was no sound anymore. You were alone, alone in Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. You smirked. The pizzeria was yours for a little moment. You finally could see your hero, Foxy.

You got out from the toilets and walked towards Pirate Cove's door.

You put your little hand on the doorknob and you opened it.

Of course, you didn't know about the famous 'Bite' and you didn't know that you weren't really alone. You didn't know that two big blue eyes were watching you. You entered the dark room. Didn't you know that Curiosity was a sin?


	3. Dying like a Pirate

The door was wide open and you stood at its recess, letting the corridor light enter the room and draw a rectangle of glow on the floor. Floor which was covered with a checkerboard tile pattern. Your shadow stretched and thinned, making a constrast with your small height. An odd smell reached your nose and made you frown. It was like Pirate Cove hadn't been ventilated and cleaning for a long time. You felt your heart pounding faster in your chest. For no apparent reason, you felt an unpleasant shiver running down your spin though you decided to walk into the room. Your little hand groped along the wall to switch the light on. Where was it? You muttered few swearing words. If your mother were by your side she would have told you off. Ah! Here it was! At first the white neons flickered for few seconds before working correctly. You blinked several times to get your eyes used to the light.

''Foxy? Are you here? '' You asked, shy.

It was a large room that was used to receive a lot of children. The last time you were here, Pirate Cove was full of laughing kids. In spite of the fact that you were rather young, you felt a bit uncomfortable to see this room completely empty and silent. Everything was dusty here. There was a kind of little stage in a semicircle shape sticked to the wall. You immediatly recognized this stage and, even if the purple curtains with little white stars on it were drawn, you knew who was behind them. 

'' Foxy? '' You called a second time.

No answer. He was may be asleep! And maybe you could wake him up! You were sure that he wouldn't be mad at you. It was like the Pirate Fox didn't see a kid for months. He certainly would be happy to play with someone. You smiled and you felt your fear disapeared as you slowly opened the curtains. You had read the 'Out of Order' pannel but it couldn't be real. Foxy couldn't be out of order, right? He always has been the best pal ever. Now, the curtains were wide opened and your heros were standing right in front of you. Your eyes were glistening with tears. It was a bit stupid to love a simple animatronic but Foxy meant alot to you since he was always nice with you. And it wasn't that stupid seeing that you weren't at ease with people.

'' Ahoi Foxy! Do you remember me? I'm (y/n). My mummy and I went to my grandparents' house for few months so I couldn't come to the pizzeria. I hope you haven't forgotten me. ''

As everybody but you excepted the animatronic didn't answer. You stared at him and you walked a bit closer to him. You noticed the large 'wound' on his chest. He appareared to be damaged and you could see some parts of his endoskeleton. Some parts of his fur were torn and his jaw was limply hanging, exposing his sharp teeth. After a while, you decided to gently put your little hand on his chest.

'' Does it hurts? ''

No anwer. You raised your face towards him and you noticed that his eyepatch uncovered his eye! Suddenly, his eyes began to gleam. At first it was just a glimmer but it became brighter and brighter. Surprised, you stepped back. Your eyes were googly. Foxy opened and closed his jaw several times. Clank. Clank. The noise echoed in the room.

'' Don't ... go... clank clank,'' A kind of sorrowful moan escaped from his dislocated jaw.

'' Erm... I didn't mean to wake you up. I'm sorry Foxy, I'll just... leave—''

'' Stay! Don't ye want to leave... yer old friend alone? Com' here (y/n). Com' closer to you Cap'n Foxy. It's been ...a while... Clankclank. ''

You laughed of happiness. He remembered. You came closer to him. Closer enough to see a kind of brown stains inside his jaw. Was it old ketchup?

'' Poor Foxy, what happened to you? Were you attacked by other pirates? '' You asked.

A rusty and quite scary laugh came out from the animatronic who seemed amused.

'' Yee... My crew left me and I'm all... alone right now,'' He said with his mechanic voice.

'' Not anymore! '' You replied, shyly hugging him.

The animatronic froze. Few seconds laters you felt his hook gently patting your back. A hug. Since the 'Bite' he hadn't been hugged. He hadn't heard a kid's laugh. 

'' GO... GO AW.. AWAY !! Clankclank. '' He suddenly shouted.

You opened your eyes wide as Foxy slightly pushed you back. Why? Had you done something wrong? 

'' But.. Foxy... You said you didn't want to be alone and you— ''

'' Just leave this place! Get out! Get out! '' Foxy repeated.

The animatronic seemed to be angry and you didn't know why. You wanted to ask him why he wanted you to leave but you just kept your mouth closed. No sound anymore. Foxy remained silent and his eyes were shut. No more light. It was as if someone deactived him. Without warning, the light went out. You screamed of surprise. Pirate Cove was plunged into darkness. You couldn't see anything. Suddenly, you hear a familiar melody. It was the melody of a music box. If you remembered well, the song that was played was called Toreador March.  
All of sudden, you felt opressed and observed. You slowly turned and raised your eyes.

The last things you saw were two blue eyes and the mouth of a bear-animatronic, illuminated by a little music box.

 

'' No! No! (y/n) ! Not my baby! Not my child! Why did they took my (son/daughter) away? Please... I just want my baby back! '' Your mother shouted. Her tears ran down her face, digging two salk lakes on her cheeks. She was on her knees, crying, yelling and hitting the floor with her fists.

'' Miss...You have to leave the room. The police is here. '' An employee said.

There was blood everywhere on the Pirate Cove room. Your blood.


	4. A New Friend.

Pain. Everywhere on your body. Pain. It was running down your spin. It was eating you. You couldn't feel anything else but this suffering. Wait a minute. If you were dead...Why were you able to think and to feel pain? Suddenly, two big and strong arms lifted you. A shiver. You didn't know who was carrying you but his arms were cold. As cold as ice... As cold as metal. You began to think about your poor Mommy. She was certainly scared because she didn't know where you were... You thought that you should have obeyed your mom. You thought you should have left the pizzeria. You thought about your pet. You thought about every people at school that were bullying you everyday. Even being mocked was less painful than what you were living. It was as if every parts of your body had been crushed.

'' You have broken the first rule and probably the more important one : Never let them know that you are not just a mascot. I had to kill (him/her). Get over it and go back behind your curtains, you are not supposed to be here.''

You didn't know the person but according his deep and a bit metallic voice, it was a man. Where was he going? You heard the noise of a door opening and the man put you on large table. You wanted to shout, to open your eyes, to get up from the table but your body didn't want to move.

''(She/he) was so little. I'm sure (she/he) would not have been a danger for us. Look at this tiny angel. Ye' such a monster. Did ye' forget that ye' were a kid like (her/him)? Did ye' forget that ye' were human? You took (her/his) life away, Freddy.''

Hey! You knew this voice! 

'' Shut up, Foxy. I had to kill this kid. It's all your fault. Now, gimme what-you-know.'' Freddy said with a calm but cold voice.

Foxy. The Captain was here and he was telling the stranger off. No, it wasn't a stranger. It was Freddy Fazbear himself. At first you were happy but you remembered. You remember the music box and the big blue eyes. Freddy killed you. But Foxy was here. He was here and he had to know that you weren't dead. The fact that Foxy was here gived you hope and you tried to move. No matter the pain. No matter the blood that was flowing from all your wounds and that was slipping on the metallic table.

'' Fo...xy... '' You muttered, a painful and bloody moan came out from your mouth.

You felt the Captain leaning over your dead body.

'' Hush little pirate. Soon, it will be over. I'm proud of ye! Ye are a brave pal. The best pal eva'. Ye were attacked by other pirates and ye' fought 'til they leave our boat. Just rest now, (y/n)''

Two hard and cold fingers stroke your cheeks. The Captain was proud of you. You managed to slightly smile. It was the last thing you could do. Freddy lifted you from the table and slipped you in something as cold as his animatronic's body. The bear didn't say a word. Where was he putting you in? It was tight. So tight...

Freddy -you guessed it was Freddy- covered your head with a kind of big helmet. The head of an animatronic costume. A (animal of your choice) costume.  
Suddenly, you felt a thousand of wires, spikes and drills bit pierced your entire body. The pain was unbereable. Indescribable. Once the drills bit digged into your skin, they began to turn over and over again. At first, slowly and then more and more faster.

'' (She/He) will stay with us forever. You should be happy Foxy, I just find another pirate animatronic for your crew. Hahaha. '' Freddy's laugh would have scared you if you weren't suffering and pierced by a myriad of metallic devices. Even if you were young, you just wanted to die. You just wanted the pain to stop. You wanted your mom to save you. Mechanically, you opened your eyes wide. It was the only thing that wasn't threatened by spikes and drills bit. Tears streamed along your cheeks.

'' Such a lovely new friend for kids...'' Freddy said, patting your (animal of your choice) head before leaving the room.

The last thing you heard was Foxy's voice. He had a soft but sad tone.

'' See ye' later, lil' pirate. '' He whispered, leaving the room too.

You couldn't move, the pain was still here and you were alone in this dark room. You just saw a table in front of your eyes. A table covered with blood. A table with a endoskeleton on it.  
A thin trickle of blood flowed from your animal mouth. Your eyes were too human for being fake but other kids will be too young and adults will be to busy to notice that.

Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, (y/n) The Pirate (animal of your choice).


End file.
